


Morning

by old_shizuumi151 (shizuumi151)



Series: True Love's High Fives [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, RinHaru Drabble Collection, prompt, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuumi151/pseuds/old_shizuumi151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"cute rinharu morning smooches and rin tickling haru awake or something!" - anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



Rin groaned as he turned over on Haru’s bed, sniffing at the intruding sunlight from the window. He propped himself up on his elbow, blinking at Haru’s relaxed, slumbering figure beside him. He chortled at his black, glorious bedhead and revelled in his absolute calm, his eyes tracing the breaths passing through his parted lips.

_This is unreal…_

He pulled up his own hand to brush aside the strands of hair that hid away Haru’s fluttering lids.

_I wonder what he dreams about…_

He shuffled closer so his face was at Haru’s head, breathing in his homely, warm scent that always had a tinge of chlorine. He nosed the soft locks of his bedhead, pulling his head close as he pressed his lips against his forehead.

_I’m so whipped for this guy_

He sighed as he slowly kissed his forehead again. He never showed this much affection when Haru was awake lest he wanted to hear the word “romantic” another thousand times. His thumb absently brushed his earlobe as he pulled back to watch his sleeping expression. He wondered how he could look so good even when he was asleep, before he gingerly pulled his hand away at Haru rousing from his touch.

“Mm…" Rin’s heart jumped in his chest at hearing Haru’s little groan, reminding him of a little deer as he blinked slowly. "Rin…?”

"Hey, Haru." Rin didn’t notice how he was grinning as he greeted him, still processing how  _cute_ Haru was in the mornings. Haru started to stare at Rin, his head still buried in his pillow as he sniffled softly. He promptly moved up to give Rin a tender kiss before slumping back into his covers. Rin blinked before he broke out into an even wider smile with a small blush dappling across his cheeks.

"Oi Haru, it’s morning." Rin smirked as he pulled the covers a bit. He chuckled when Haru lightly wrestled the covers back on himself. "Come on, we gotta get up…"

“No we don’t." Rin puffed through his nose at Haru’s pout.

"I’ll even make mackerel." He snuggled himself into the tresses of the mattress, gazing at Haru poke his head out in interest.

"Fried?"

“However you like it." he promised through half-lidded eyes, enraptured by him pondering over his offer.

“…Nn…" Haru frowned, torn between his bed and his lover making food for him. "But it’s comfier here." Haru wriggled over to rest his hand on Rin’s hip. "And you’re better here."

"You know that, babe." Rin couldn’t help the set-up as he twinkled cheekily as Haru huffed in response. He came over to nuzzle his neck as Rin played his bedhead. Haru kissed his collarbone chastely as he brought his fiddling hand to his chin. "Lemme see you…”

He leaned down to meet his eyes, staring softly at his swirling, clear blue hues as he could only shake his head.

_Perfect._

He leaned in, relishing the taste of his slightly dry, wonderful lips against his own and Haru’s breaths brushing over his face. He felt Haru’s hand move up to press his shoulder closer with a sigh that made his heart do backflips. He pulled slightly with a little pop, grazing his eyes over his face, memorising each soft curve of his cheeks and the sharp ridge of his jaw as he gave him a light eskimo kiss.

“I guess we can stay here a little longer.”

“Glad you came around." Haru smiled as he pulled him in for another sweet kiss and Rin only responded with draping his arm over his warm, sleepy body.

_ Me too. _


End file.
